eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Attack (Episode)
Zombeh Attack is the first installment in Edd's Zombeh Attack Trilogy. It was inspired by The Evil Dead and Shaun of the Dead. Plot The film starts with Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord in a van driving down a dark road while the theme tune from Shaun of the Dead plays in the background. Suddenly, the van crashes into a man running away from something, which causes the van to flip into the air and land in a cemetery. With the van now broken, Edd decides to go into the nearby town of Bittensborugh. While walking through, Matt decides to ask a zombie (also known as a Zombeh) for directions, which causes the zombeh to tear his arm off. Edd decides to ditch Matt, with Tom and Tord soon following. They stop to catch their breath, but they then see a massive horde of zombehs crowded around a petrol station. The zombehs see them and start to slowly walk towards them. Edd just decides to run away again, and Tom and Tord agree with him. Tord then explains that they need a safe place to hide in, which also needs to be camouflaged. They decide to hide in a portapotty, placing an 'Out of Order' sign on the outside as "camouflage". Edd then says that they need weapons, so Tom looks out the hatch on the top of the portapotty and looks out for some places where they could find weapons. Out of a weapons shop, a knives and weapons shop and the local mall, Tom picks the mall. A montage of weapon shopping is then shown. Edd gets a chainsaw, Tom gets a shovel and Tord almost gets a gun, until Edd and Tom switch it for a fork and spoon. Tord then explains that they need to attack the zombehs by surprise and then they all jump out, ready for battle, only to realize that no one's there. With shocked expressions on their faces, Tom collects the repair kit for the van. When they turn around, however, the Zombeh horde is there... and the leader of the horde is none other than Matt, who is now a zombeh himself. Edd is shocked and confused, but Matt explains that he was bored of laying there while festering. Matt then orders the other zombehs to attack. Edd, Tom, and Tord then start to kill all the zombehs, but in the process, Tord gets bitten. However, Edd seems to care more that the Coke Machine got broken, before Edd and Tom run away to the van and drive out of the cemetery. Zombeh Tord then stands up in the back seat and lunges at them. Transcript Behind the Scenes Screenshot_2019-06-26_EWZA_intro.png|The prototype logo Screenshot_2019-06-26_Eddsworld_Zombeh_Attack.png|The final logo *There is a prototype version of the intro in Edd's DeviantArt scraps section, the only difference being that the "Eddsworld" logo is a different font and coloured blood red instead of green. Removal from YouTube Zombeh Attack was removed from YouTube in March of 2014 due to copyright infringement. It, as well as a few other episodes have been remastered and re-released on the Eddsworld Legacy channel as of March 16, 2016. The original version is still available on Newgrounds. In-Jokes *The scene showing Matt's arm being bitten off up and the gang running away was featured again in WTFuture, along with an additional scene showing Matt on the ground asking Edd's future self for help. Tord returned to do the voice of himself. References to other media *The hat on the globe on the Eddsworld logo is a reference to the movie "Wayne's World". Edd Gould got the inspiration for the name "Eddsworld" from the "Wayne's World" title. *One of the graves in the graveyard scene is labeled "RIP OSX". This is a reference to the Mac OS X computer series. *The petrol station is called 'Smell', a reference to the Shell oil company. Goofs *When Tord shouts "Oh my God! They're getting closer!", the captions flash for a split second. *When planning out the strategy of how to attack the zombehs, Tord says he would take the left, but the captions say the right. *Just after Tord says "Oh my God! They're getting closer!", Edd's pants are blue. However, when the camera first shows Edd, Tom and Tord hiding in the portapotty, his pants change to a light green. External links *Newgrounds *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Zombehs Category:Videos